Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable massagers and propulsor specifically to push stagnating blood in the leg deep vein forward.
Background
The area of physical massage contains a large diversity of products. Most products for leg massage in particular are add-ons included in massage chairs.
Physical problems arise from standing on one's feet for extended periods of time without rest. In some cases an individual's legs could develop some degree of swelling, due to blood pooling. In some of those varicose vein patients, the cause could be either a genetic factor, or a “long standing or long sitting” life style, or a genetic factor precipitated by the “long standing/long sitting” life style. Whatever the cause, treating the blood pooling problem can at least delay the appearance of the varicose veins and other problems. The leg swelling or the varicose vein, due to the blood flow resistance in the feet and lower leg inhibiting blood flow in the normal way to overcome gravity. Blood returns to the heart via the leg deep veins, the normal mode, generally occurs from pumping the blood to the heart with each vein valve compression produced by the calf muscle contraction. In the absence of such contractions, there is a need for some kind of device to produce the compression on the leg deep veins. This is not a simple requirement as the deep veins are somewhat protected by the tibia bone on the under side and muscles on the other.
Achilles tendonitis and other leg ailments have partial remedies using massage of the calf muscles. Some teach resting while moving Achilles tendon side calf over a rolling pin for a speeder recovery.
There are devices on the market, typically known as “leg muscle massager”, which function to massage the arm and leg muscle respectively. Some come with a easy chair and some are stand alone but require a stationary situation. These have a limited effect on the leg deep veins as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for the reason that the veins are protected over a range along the leg and air cuffs squeeze on leg total circumference acting massage on the veins from all directions simultaneously and have some effect in leaving the blood in the veins trapped locally and not optimal to deep vein blood flow. In some cases the current leg massager offerings are a “stretched out” version of the arm blood pressure cuff pressurizing kit, which uses an entire leg or arm appendage circumference air cuff to produce compression over a substantial length of the leg simultaneously, cycling over the entire length and circumferentially around the leg. Compressing the entire appendage from all directions over a length of leg does not efficiently pump blood through the deep leg veins, because the leg deep vein is protected near the calf center and circumferential forces act to compress and harden surrounding muscle instead of allowing massaging forces to reach the leg deep veins.
Other ailments like varicose vein and Achilles tendon can also be relieved by deep vein leg calf massage. During trips where sitting for lengthy periods is mandatory, leg massage is instrumental in reduction of chances of relative low circulating blood volume, due to impeded blood flow causing pooling in the legs. What are needed are portable deep vein leg/calf massage devices.